Something New
by Ichigo Namikaze
Summary: After returning from the land of waves a team meeting is called by Kakashi. He said he had something important to tell them. What could it be? And it doesn't help the nerves of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura that their sensei is late. AGAIN!
1. Enter Anzu and Tai

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Enter Anzu and Tai."

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha when Team 7 went to their meeting place on the bridge. What they didn't know is that their sensei Hatake Kakashi had some important news to tell them, but like always he was late.

"Yo!" started Kakashi appearing in a poof of smoke, "Sorry I'm late but I was lost on the road of life and…"

"Yeah Right!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in union

"Oh well anyway down to business. I have volunteered Team 7 to try out the Hokage's new idea of five men teams." Started Kakashi, "Your new teammates are Kureshimai Anzu and Ichijoji Tai both very skilled ninja. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura I want you to introduce yourselves.'

Before introducing themselves Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got a good look a their new teammates.

Tai was a very jumpy girl with light toffee color hair tied into braids. She had bright blue eyes and she wore her ninja headband across her forehead. Her outfit was a bright yellow t-shirt with a white tank top underneath; she had long navy shorts with her kunai pouch on her right leg and blue ninja sandals on her feet.

Anzu had long dark hair, a blackish brownish shade that came down to about her lower back, and her bangs over the sides of her ninja headband she wore across her forehead. Her eyes were a dark onyx and she seemed like a quite person. She wore a black tank top with roses sown along the bottom. Unlike Tai she wore white shorts that were just above her knees. She had bandages on her arms, her kunai pouch was on her right leg and she wore black ninja sandals.

"Okay here I go! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage! Hey Tai-chan you're cute!" exclaimed Naruto flirtatiously.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun!" said Tai blushing slightly

Then Sakura jumped in saying, "My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Last it was Sasuke's turn, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am an avenger and I will make sure nobody gets in my way."

"Interesting an avenger." Muttered Anzu quietly to herself.

"Well now you know your teammates how about telling us something about yourselves." Stated Kakashi

"Okay!" started Tai, "As you know I'm Ichijoji Tai. And I'm very very exited to be with you guys!"

"ME TOO! I'M HAPPY TO MEET YOU TOO!" yelled Naruto

"Well then… Anzu?" said Kakashi

"Whatever." Started Anzu rather annoyed with the loudness, "I'm Kureshimai Anzu and I wonder how strong you guys are." And with that Anzu started to smirk.

"Okay everyone, today we will be doing sparing one-on-one." Said Kakashi, "And first we have…"


	2. Training to Remember

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Training to Remember"

"Okay everyone, today we will be doing sparing on-on-one." Started Kakashi, "and first we have…Naruto vs Tai. This should be interesting."

Team 7 training ground

Tai and Naruto took their places at opposite ends of the training ground before starting Naruto had something to say,

"I'm not going easy on you Tai-chan!"

"Same here Naruto-kun!"

"Okay. Start!" yelled Kakashi

"Alright! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and five clones appeared beside Naruto.

"Heheheh Let's Go! HA!" and with that a strange orange glow surrounded Tai and her eyes started to glow and change color.

"Whoa!" yelled Naruto

And the battle was on all of Naruto's clones started running at Tai. Tai started repeating hand signs and chakura started to gather up in her fists and on the souls of her feet and started to run at Naruto. She had six choices of who to attack. She hit the first one. Clone. Second one. Clone. Third one. Clone. The fourth one she found the real Naruto. Naruto went flying and hit the ground hard.

Naruto slowly got up and said, "Maybe this will work!" Naruto transformed into Sasuke. And with that Tai loaded up her fists with more chakura and sent a huge blast of chakura into Naruto's stomach causing him to fly back and hit the tree behind him.

Naruto sat up and admitted defeat despite his will,

"I give up!" yelled Naruto, "But I don't get it. Most girls go all googoogaga over Sasuke!"

"Well I'm not like most girl…" started Tai

"Next we have Anzu vs Sasuke." Interrupted Kakashi

"…And neither is Anzu-chan…Heheheh I hope Sasuke doesn't end up dead." Finished Tai

Now it was Sasuke and Anzu's turn to stand on opposite ends of the training ground. Their eyes locked, their glares so cold they could freeze anything.

"_This should be interesting."_ Thought Kakashi

"Okay ready GO!" yelled Naruto

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura

"Sharingan!" said Sasuke

"Sharingbyu!" said Anzu

Flashback

Anzu (age 3) sat in the middle between two men, one a Hyuuga, the other an Uchiha. And suddenly the Hyuuga spoke,

"_Kureshimai Anzu to continue your family's tradition you will be able to use a kekkegenkai called the Sharingbyu. You will be able to copy anything even blood line traits."_

_Then the Hyuuga and the Uchiha each placed a hand on Anzu's head. Then Anzu felt power surge through her._

End Flashback

Anzu spoke again, "Shadow clone jutsu." And about twenty clones appeared beside Anzu. Sasuke did a couple of hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu." Sasuke blew five of Anzu's clones into flames. Anzu jumped into the air holding a scroll. Activating the scroll she threw over twenty shuriken then used, "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu." Sasuke quickly dodged then coming towards Anzu to attempt hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke through a couple punches. Anzu dodged and hit ten of Sasuke's chakura point then punching him in the stomach. Then Kakashi stepped in to stop the match.

He said, "Looks like Anzu has beaten Sasuke."

Anzu walked over to Sasuke smirking while she said,

"Is that all you got?"

"Hardly." Replied a smirking Sasuke while he stood up.

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OKAY?" exclaimed Sakura running over.

"YAY ANZU-CHAN!" yelled Tai cheerfully

"SASUKE-TEME LOST LET'S GO OUT FOR RAMEN SENSEI'S TREAT!" yelled Naruto walking toward Ichiraku Ramen.

"Okay but I'm only paying this once." Said Kakashi as they all walked toward Ichiraku Ramen.


	3. Ramen and more News

Chapter 3: "Ramen and more news"

Chapter 3: "Ramen and more news"

"Four small pork ramens and two deluxe pork ramens, please," said Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi. Two new students, I see. Tell you what, your orders are on the house." said the guy at the counter.

"Why, thank you." said Kakashi.

At Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi was glad he didn't have to pay or sit anywhere near Sasuke, cause Sasuke just lost, and should be avoided. Yup. Kakashi sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Tai, who sat next to Anzu, who was sitting next to Sasuke. When everyone was eating, Naruto starting talking to Tai.

"You like ramen too!"

"Yeah. It's the best!"

"How you get so strong!"

"Well Anzu and I train a lot, she lives for that."

"Heheh, she sounds just like Sasuke!"

"Haha yeah, she does!" said Tai, giggling.

While that was happening, Anzu and Sasuke were talking… Sorta.

"Listen Sasuke, you shouldn't be so angry at me for beating you. You just have to get stronger and beat me." said Anzu, breaking the long silence between them.

"Is that a challenge?" said Sasuke.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't."

"hn"

The silence continued until broken by Sasuke.

"You know, you're the first girl who's not flirty with me."

"Really?" she replied, still staring at her ramen.

Then the silence continued.

After everyone finished eating. Kakashi had something else to tell them.

"Now that we know each other…seemly well. There is something else that I must tell you. Tomorrow you will be participating in the Chunin exams."

"ALRIGHT ONE MORE STEP TO BECOMING HOKAGE!!" yelled Naruto

"Your so loud Naruto." Complained Sakura

"Well your not so quiet yourself Sakura!" noted Tai

"Any way you guys are supposed to meet in the examination room tomorrow. That is all." And with that Kakashi went up in a poof of smoke.

"Well that was encouraging…" muttered Anzu walking off in one direction.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Tai fallowing Anzu

"Bye Tai-chan!" yelled Naruto running off in one direction.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to walk me home?" asked Sakura

"No." replied Sasuke leaving Sakura in front of Ichiraku.

Tomorrow is a big day and the five of them better be ready for it.


End file.
